Airplane From Glendovia
by ChannySeddieluv13
Summary: One-Shot. Includes Channy and Sonny/Tawni friendship. Tskes place after Sonny Get your goat. Sonny, Chad,and Tawni sit next to each other on the airplane back from Glendovia. Crazyness follows. PLEASE READ AND REVEIW! Reviews Love!


**Airplane from Glendovia SWAC story **

**(Ok I had this idea to do a long one shot. It's after Sonny get your goat and Tawni Sonny and Chad sit next to each other on the same four hour flight. Bound to get crazy right? This has channy and Sonny/Tawni friendship in it. It also includes channy banter, music, cuddle sleeping, a channy supporting flight lady, Tawni thoughts, Goats milk, Are we there yet? and even more. Fun right? This time I decided to not use character POVs either. READ and REVIEW espehally cause it's a 1 shot and I don't need to update. )**

**It's 5:30 am when Sonny's rooster alarm on her phone goes off. It wakes up both her and Tawni. Sonny stretches and pets the goat by their bedside while Tawni groans and puts a pillow over her head. Sonny sits up and looks over at Tawni. **

"**Tawni time to get up. We need to fly back to the studio now." she says. **

**Tawni rolls over and grumbles **

"**No…need….beauty…rest.." **

**Sonny then shakes her a bit. **

"**C'mon Lee-mo's waiting outside" **

"**I don't like sitting on top of glendovian dudes. Why are you so used to getting up early anyway?" **

"**Well I'm from Wisconsin so-" **

**Tawni cuts her off "Never mind. …. Stop nudging my pillow Sonny, I'm not getting up now."**

"**I'm not nudging your pillow. Aww looks like the goat wants you to get up too." **

**Tawni then quickly scrambles of the bed **

"**Ewww!" **

"**Well that got you up." **

**Sonny and Tawni proceed to get ready. Sonny finishes first and turns on the TV for a second. It's on a commercial. **

"**Check it out dudes! 99 zuziem store! Dinka I'm AHHH!" **

**Sonny laughs a little. **

"**Hey Tawni look who they replaced Chad with for these commercials." **

"**Don't care. Just want to get out of this dump." **

**Sonny and Tawni then ride Lee-mo's back to the airport. They get their stuff done in the airport. (and see a chicken going through security automatically going "Check out the chicken" and "Where's the barcode" and laughing together.) Then they hop on a small plane. **

"**Lets see." Sonny says. "Row 5 seats B and C." **

**Tawni takes the seat by the window and Sonny takes the middle. Tawni takes out the latest edition of Tween Weekly and looks through it while Sonny writes and draws in a notebook. A minute or two later Chad Dylan Cooper comes on the plane looking at his ticket. "Row 5 seat A hopefully it's a seat good enough for me Chad Dylan Cooper. I don't need any annoying little kids kicking me or lap dogs drooling on my gorgeous hair so I won't have to shove them." Chad walks back to where Tawni and Sonny are. **

"**Randoms? What are you guys doing here?" **

**He takes his aisle seat next to Sonny **

"**Sonny." **

"**Chad." **

"**Tawni! Look there I am in the magazine!" Chad stares at her and Sonny gives her a light nudge. **

"**So why are you guys here?" Chad asks. **

"**Well the Glendovians saw our Check it out girls sketch and thought we were actual check it out girls." Sonny replies.**

"**I'd figure it'd be a silly story with you two. See, unlike you I actually had some very important serious business commercials to do . Yeah a real acting job." **

"**Chad I don't think doing a commercial for "Ludwig's horn whitener" or "Granny's potato juice" or "99 zuziems ahh" count as a serious acting job" **

"**I'll have you know that it does." **

"**Doesn't" **

"**Does" **

"**Doesn't" **

"**Does" **

**Tawni looks up at them "Guys hush I'm reading this article they wrote on us"**

**Sonny and Chad look at each other and are about to say something again but then the pilots voice comes on saying the info about the flight and takeoff and stuff. The plane then starts to move and Chad quickly grabs on to Sonny's hand. **

"**What the…Chad what are you doing?' **

"**I don't like flying that much." **

"**I thought that was Mackenzie." **

"**So you watch the Falls" **

"**Psh Heck no it was a stupid promo for it" **

**Tawni trys joining in the conversation again.**

"**We do watch it to make fun of it. But Sonny does tend to stare at make fun of Macken-" **

**Sonny nudges Tawni again. **

"**Hey!" **

"**Ok- ahh" Chad says, grabbing closer to Sonny. **

"**Really Chad Really? It's only takeoff."**

"**That's the worst part!" Chad says in a hoarse voice. **

**Sonny rolls her eyes but lets Chad cling to her until the plane is in the air. She then pulls out a book "Do you guys want to hear a story?" **

"**Son-ny!" Chad whines. "You know I'm against books!" **

**Tawni meanwhile, done with her magazine, pulls out a mirror "No thanks I'm good" **

"**Ooh a mirror!" Chad says . Chad and Tawni proceed to look at themselves in the mirror. **

"**My gosh you two are acting like kids. And your too self absorbed to be listening to me. You guys are even too self absorbed and distracted to be listening to me when I'm telling you your too distracted and self absorbed to be listening to me!" **

"**Huh?" Chad looks up**

"**What?" Tawni looks up. **

"**Never mind." **

"**Whateves I'm just gonna reapply my choco mochoa choco and listen to music." Tawni says getting her favorite lipstick and ipod out of her purse." **

**The flight person then comes out to take drink orders. Sonny and Tawni don't really want anything but Chad gets milk. **

"**Um Milk Chad?" Sonny asks. **

"**Hey Glendovian airport milk is awesome!" **

"**Ok then." **

"**Do you want to listen to music too? I do. Chad gets out his ipod." **

"**I forgot mine." **

"**Ok we'll share again then. I have some really bad and awesome stuff on here." **

**They put the ear buds in. **

"**Chad?" **

"**Yes Sonny?" **

"**I would hardly call the Barney the dinosaur theme song bad and awesome stuff." **

**Chad blushes. "Oops wrong track"**

**They listen for a while. Chad then falls asleep due to being tired from getting up early and Sonny falls asleep for having to put up with Tawni and Chad on the flight early. Tawni is too into her music to notice them. In their sleep Chad and Sonny end up cuddling up and laying on each other's shoulders. This goes on for a while until Tawni puts her ipod on pause and then uplugs her ear buds then noticing Sonny and Chad. Whoa she thinks to herself. The flight person then comes by with the drink cart and Chad's milk. She notices Chad and Sonny sleeping cuddled up and comments. **

"**Aw a sleeping couple. You can take his milk. I'll get them a blanket in a sec." **

**Tawni takes the milk .**

"**Couple? Oh Chad and Sonny aren't- they'd never-… and your already gone. " **

**Tawni thinks about that for a sec and gags but then smiles a bit at the thought. She's seen what's happened between them and knows it's definitely something. She'd probably think they were cute but she can't really because of the show feud though. Sonny, despite the fighting, is her best friend though and she clearly likes him. Tawni had liked him once but as a innocent naïve six year old on the goody gang., just falling for the spell of Chad's leading ladies. Tawni then decides to stop thinking about it because it's making her brain hurt. She looks back at the sleeping , now blanketed, figures of Sonny and Chad. She then hears them mumble things such as "pretty hair….sparkly eyes…together… but rivalry…love. .hate… Chaddy…Sonshine….." **

**Tawni decides that's enough and wakes them up.**

"**Tawni what was-" Sonny notices her and Chad's position. "Whoa how'd we get like that? And where'd the blanket come from?" Sonny sits up back in her seat. **

"**Can't keep off of me eh Munroe? It's ok." Chad says, picking up his ipod from the floor where it fell. **

"**It happened while we were sleeping, Chad. It's not like we had much control." **

"**Guys enough please." Tawni says. **

"**Fine we'll stop." **

"**Fine!" **

"**Fine!" **

"**Good!" **

"**Good!" **

**Tawni again cuts into them. "Chad she brought your milk.'**

"**Sweet. This milk is so yummy and different." Chad says taking a sip. **

"**It's different tasting let me try it!" Sonny takes it from him and takes some and then Chad takes some more. **

"**Yep that definitely tastes like goats milk to me"**

**Chad then spits out the milk which goes onto Sonny and Tawni. "Goats milk? Yuck!"**

" **I thought you just said it was yummy and different." **

"**Yeah that was before I knew it came from a goat!" Chad says while trying to wipe off his tongue. **

"**Chad that's an offense to goats. You loved it a second ago. I had a goat named Grey boy back in Wisconsin and he was one of my friends. Well he was grey until they had to cut fur due to a skin condition but anyway." **

"**Oh I'm not going to jail for insulting goats Sonny. I mean really." **

"**Well you got milk all over me and you insulted goats you jerk!" **

"**Well Sor-ry!" **

"**Can I still have the rest of the milk?" **

"**Yeah take it!" **

**Sonny just finishing the rest of her milk when Tawni starts complaining.**

"**Chad you got a dirty goat milk stain on my pretty shirt!" **

"**It's ok Tawni we'll get napkins." **

"**No it's noooottt! It's a stainnn!" **

**The flight lady then comes by with the trash bag. Sonny puts the cup in the trash bag. **

"**Can we please have some napkins? Somebody spit it out when I told him it was goat milk." **

**She hands them napkins and takes away the blanket.**

"**Yes the finest goat milk from finest glendovian goats. Did you and your boyfriend have a nice nap?"**

"**What? No! He's not my boyfriend!"**

" **Surreee you guys were cuddled up. Looks like more then friends to me." **

**The flight lady then leaves. **

"**How can she think I like you Chad? Pfft she must be related to Selena the relationship Wizard." **

"**I know! She tried to use her magic beams to hook us up!" **

"**I still have a small white mark on my pretty shirt!"**

"**Get over it Tawni! We'll be in LA again soon." **

"**How soon?" Tawni reaches for her mirror and lipstick again. **

"**Yeah Sonny how soon? Are we there yet?"**

"**No Chad." **

"**How bout Now?" **

"**No again Chad."**

"**Now?" **

"**No Chad!"**

"**Now?" **

"**Stop before I slap you in the face Chad." **

**The pilot then says they're gonna be landing soon. **

"**Ahh We're gonna fall!" **

**Chad grabs onto Sonny again. **

"**So your problems just with takeoff and landing right. Jeez. It's ok Chad we won't fall." **

"**Hey Sonny I have something to tell you."**

"**What?' **

**He let's go of her and starts laughing. "You actually believed that sukka! Oh yeah I'm the greatest actor of our generation!"**

"**Not funny Chad!"**

"**Then why am I laughing?"**

"**Cause you're a jerk."**

"**Jerkthrob according to you if I remember right."**

"**Shut up already!" her voice then jumps up higher. "To other girls not me."**

"**Well I don't wanna be quiet, Sonny!**

**Sonny quickly asks someone who's sitting behind them for a pillow.**

"**What's the pillow for Sonny?"**

**Sonny feels his head.**

"**Oh Chad I don't think you ever got over your PFS!"**

**Sonny begins hitting Chad with the pillow. Tawni, watching them, puts up her purse to block herself from Sonny's pillow swings. She then looks out the window and watches the plane land.**

"**Ok Fine I'll shut up." **

"**Fine!" **

"**Fine!" **

"**Good!"**

"**Good!" **

"**Good!" **

"**Good!"**

"**So we're good?" **

"**Oh we're so good!" **

"**Look we've also landed! Yay!" Tawni says. **

**The pilot then tells them that they can go and people get up and get they're luggage and leave.**

"**Ok Randoms. See you at the studio sukkas!" **

**Chad takes his things but then proceeds to fall into the isle. **

"**Chad you have to wait for other people to clear first."**

"**Pfft I knew that."**

**Chad brushes himself off, waits for people to go and then clears out. Sonny smiles for a second but then hides it. **

"**Are you ready to go Tawn?" Sonny turns to Tawni and asks.**

"**Yep! Long flight huh?"**

"**Definitely." **


End file.
